


A Kiss For Some Wheat

by StrugglingWriter



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Secret Relationship, The desk is ruining this relationship, its the desk i swear it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrugglingWriter/pseuds/StrugglingWriter
Summary: The farmer delivers Harvey some things he asked for and gets a little something in return, only to be interrupted.I got some requests to continue this work, so a second part is in the works! Thank you for reading this and for giving it any kind of love ♡(´･ᴗ･`)♡Request for stuff on my tumblr! @writemomma





	A Kiss For Some Wheat

“(Y/N)!” Harvey put down the book he was reading and leaned on the Clinic counter, a slight blush forming on his cheeks as she closed the door behind her. “How nice of you to visit.” 

“You say that everyday.” (Y/N) giggled and set down the coffee she was holding and the package that was slipping from under her arm. “These are for you.”

He graciously took a sip of the coffee before picking up the small parcel and tossing it around in his hands. It was light with brown paper barely being held together by a small piece of twine wrapped around and coming to a neat bow at the center.

He pulled off the string and unwrapped the paper to find a bushel of wheat sitting in front of him.

“Wheat?” He looked up at (Y/N) with confusion.

“You posted for it.” She said, leaning her elbows on the surface. “Your note clearly said: “A reward will be given to anyone that brings me wheat.”.”

“God, I completely forgot about that. Thank you.” He quickly wrapped up the wheat and pushed it to the side.

“Wait, I want my reward.” She smiled and pressed her face a bit closer to his.

“Oh! Sure, I have a bit of money on me.” Harvey stuck his hand in the pocket of his dark green coat and rummaged for gold pieces with a sly smile on his face.

“No, Harvey. I don’t want money.” (Y/N) playfully pouted at

her boyfriend’s feigned innocence.

“I knew that.” He took his hand out of his pocket and placed it on her cheek before leaning over the desk and urgently pressing his lips to hers.

(Y/N) gasped and placed her hands on the surface to steady herself. She quickly settled into the kiss and pressed herself closer into the counter to deepen it.

Harvey damned the distance the desk created. He kissed her desperately, eager to get any kind of closeness he could since their colliding schedules didn’t make much room for intimacy.

“Harvey…” She moaned into his mouth, instantly making him desperate for more. He was about a moment away from saying fuck it and pulling her over the counter.

Suddenly the bell above the door chimed and they quickly jumped away from each other.

“Hey, guys!” Maru smiled and kicked the door closed before shifting her bag from one hand to the other. “What’s goin’ on? You guys look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“N-nothing!” Harvey stuttered out and tried to catch his rapid breath.

“Nothing at all, Maru! I was just dropping off some stuff Harvey asked for.” (Y/N) smiled and let out a short sigh. “How are you doing?”

“Just fine, thanks! I’m gonna go put my stuff down and get to work, but I doubt anyone will be in this early if you want to stay and chat.”

“Oh, that would be lovely, but I really have to go. I’ll stop in later if I have the time.” (Y/N) waved goodbye and gave a sorry smile to Harvey before reluctantly leaving.

Harvey combed his fingers through his hair and sighed.

“Are you and (Y/N) together?” Maru asked.

“What? No! Why would you even think that?” He crossed his arms defensively but couldn’t cover the redness blooming on his cheeks.

“Oh, that’s good to know. Sebastian wanted to ask her to the Flower Dance and now I can tell him that she’s single.” Maru turned to leave into the back room and looked to the side to hide her mischievous smirk.

“(Y/N) would never dance with that angsty, little baby.” Harvey got himself angry just thinking about him trying to ask her to dance and he didn’t even want to entertain the thought of her saying yes.

“Aren’t we a little defensive?” Maru asked looking back at him.

“You can tell Sebastian that (Y/N) already knows exactly who she’s dancing with.”

“And who might that be?”

Harvey caught himself in his lie and swapped his jealousy for embarrassment.

“I...I, uh…” He stuttered and looked for an escape. “I dunno, you’ll have to ask her yourself. Now, I have patients waiting, I have to go.” He quickly rambled before throwing open the door and retreating to his office.

“Heh. ‘Patients’.” Maru laughed to herself and hopped over the counter with this new knowledge about her boss and the farmer.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Requests can be made on my tumblr - strugglingwriter. If you liked this, please give it a kudos so that I know! <3


End file.
